The Three Longest Minutes
by Oo Livia Cullen oO
Summary: One-Shot. The three longest minutes for Bella Swan are when she's faced with what she didn't expect. ExB. All-Human. M for a bit of swearing. Complete.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yep, you understood:.I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: I should warn you that English is not my first language so please be kind. It's a one-shot. I have to thank **Leon McFrenchington** who has kindly agreed to beta me and who was fast as lightening. Thanks so much. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.

Edit: I edited a bit because as it was pointed out in a review, I made Edward slide his phone in his jeans' pocket and well I forgot that I put him in scrubs and as far as I know, scrubs don't have pockets. So here, it's edited! Thanks a lot to **g8r gal** who pointed it out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**The Three Longest Minutes **

_Three minutes. It can seem so short when you say it like that. Three minutes. Just three minutes. It's not even the entire length of Wonderwall by Oasis. It's the time needed to cook popcorn in the microwave. It's the number of minutes you're supposed to wash your teeth. Three minutes is the time needed to have the result of a home pregnancy test._

_Three minutes to know for sure. Three short minutes. _

_Two blue lines, accurate at 97.4 percent, which will or won't show up. These two blue lines will change the rest of my life. Drastically change my life, no matter the result. If it turns out to be just a scare, that's all I'll remember of it: a scary moment, a fleeting moment of terror where you imagine your life is going to change forever. We think of the choices, the options, the future… _

_Three minutes. _

_These three minutes will be the longest but also the shortest of my life. And, all things considered, I'm grateful for them. They help me think and wrap my mind around this. _

… _**three minutes … **_

I just peed on the stick.

Of course… Of course the sex with Edward is amazing. It always is. But seeing this from a whole new point of view, from _this_ side, let me tell you, it's a lot less nice.

Apparently, condoms only work 95 percent of the time. Who would have thought? Apparently, it's written on the box. The main question remains though: who the _fuck_ read what's written on the box? Nobody, that's who! Because you're too eager to use what's inside the box! The possibilities that I fell into the remaining 5 percent were very slim. Almost negligible.

Let me take a moment and laugh my ass off. Leave it to me to be part of the unlucky 5 percent. The irony of the situation leaves a bittersweet taste in my mouth.

I'm thinking of Edward. And of his pool table. I don't think that's where this "maybe baby" was conceived on, but you never know. Our first time was on it though. Where it all began: with a game of pool and tequila. Lots and lots of tequila.

And it was good. So, so, so good. So good I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I could only focus on the pleasure, on Edward. On this perfect man that I've denied loving nearly all my life. And the sex… The sex is just the climax of this moment of perfect realization where everything finally falls into place.

I still have flashbacks of that night… My nails scratching his shoulders, making him bleed… His velvety voice at my ear whispering dirty, dirty things which drove me mad with desire and want… The sighs… The panting… The moans, the screams echoing off the walls… The thin layer of sweat covering us… The bucking hips… Deep and slow thrusts… And then quick and hard ones, almost rough… Our laughs… The melody of our orgasms… His kisses… Gentle and light like a butterfly at first and then feverish and passionate… And the morning after… His arms wrapped around me… My head on his chest feeling the slow rhythmic beat of his heart… His hand lazily stroking the skin of my arm… His voice still husky with sleep… His lips on my forehead…

I feel whole in his arms, like I'm finally complete. It's as simple as that.

… _**two minutes … **_

I bought the test at the farthest pharmacy I could find. The farthest one away from both my apartment and Edward's. Thank God Seattle is a big city.

I'm at Edward's. I spent the night. I often do. He's already gone to the hospital. And as usual, when he wakes up earlier than I do, which is every day, a cereal bowl is waiting for me on the bar of this kitchen. My favorite cereals are still in the box next to the bowl and a spoon is lying on a white napkin. Sometimes, there's even a flower (a daisy, my favorite) in a glass acting as a vase. Sometimes, there's a little note on the blackboard on the opposite wall.

Currently, it's the pregnancy test which is lying on the napkin. Three minutes. Well, less than two now. Two minutes before two little blue lines are going to appear… or not. Two minutes. The rest of my life is going to be decided in less than two minutes. It seems laughable.

I'm waiting, my eyes staring at the wall in front of me, my hands clutches tight on the edge of the bar. I'm frightened out of my mind. I didn't move to Seattle for this. I didn't even want to go out with Edward in the first place. But Edward Cullen is Edward Cullen, and what Edward Cullen wants, Edward Cullen gets. No matter what is standing in his way. He fought for me. He fought for us. He fought next to me to get over my fear of commitment. He won. As usual. It's virtually impossible to resist to Edward. He knows how to make me do anything and everything he wants to. He has such a power over me. I'd be a little scared of that too if I didn't know for sure that I have the exact same kind of power over him. We're addicted to each other, there's no other choice than to be together. God knows we tried to resist.

… _**one minute … **_

A baby. A maybe baby. I wasn't even thinking about it. I'm not even sure I wanted children. With Edward or with anyone for that matter.

I'm scared out of my mind just thinking about Edward's reaction. It's too soon. We've only been together one year and I just may be about to tell him the most important piece of news ever! News that will alter the rest of his life. Edward always knew he wanted to be with me even though I didn't even realized I was in love with him. I'm the commitment phobic. But a baby…

I know I don't have to keep it if I don't want to. I've had an abortion before and I'm not ashamed of it. But this… It's different. I'm at a different time in my life. It's Edward's baby and it simply _is_ different. I'm getting sick just thinking about getting rid of Edward's baby. I'm 33… Maybe it's time. Time for me to grow up. Time for me to give Edward what I know he has always wanted. A family. Maybe I want it too after all. Maybe I want this baby…

… _**fifty seconds … **_

I'm startled for one second. For this one second, I think it's the timer telling me the time is up, that the test has done cooking and is ready for me to look at.

It's actually the noise of the key turning in the lock. The door is gently opening and I know who's behind it.

Fuck!

From where I'm sitting, I see Edward coming through the door and stealthily inching his way toward our room. He takes my breath away. He has his dark blue scrubs on and his doctor blouse over it. I just want to run into his arms and violate him against the door. His hair is a mess as usual and his green eyes are tender. I see he's trying to make the as little noise as possible. He's probably thinking I'm still sleeping. If only he knew…

The test and its result are forgotten, I'm only focused on him. On the fact that I'm just so in love with that man that my heart is aching and I just want to laugh and weep at the same time. And kiss him and fuck him senseless.

In five seconds, he's going to glance up and he's going to see me.

Yep. Here it is. A smile appears on his lips. His marvelous lips. His gorgeous crooked smile. I see him coming toward me.

… _**zero second … **_

"Up already, baby?" he asks me, his hand slipping at my waist and his mouth already kissing and licking and nipping the sensitive skin of my neck. He's kissing my neck softly and it arouses languorous feelings in me.

My eyes close almost instinctively. I'm shivering. His warm breath against my neck is making me want him so much that my panties are already wet from my arousal. My hand goes up to his neck, presses him closer to me, and plays with the little hair he has there.

"I forgot my watch on the nightstand," he explains his sudden return to me. "You know how much I love it. You gave it to me for my birthday"

When he speaks, I can feel the words on my skin and it makes me want him so much more. I can feel his fingers drawing little concentric circles on my hip and it's driving me crazy. I just want his hand to go lower… and lower…

And then I'm pulled out from my little world because I feel him stiffen behind me and not in a good way. And I know that his eyes have finally found the test on the napkin. And I know that he has understood what it meant, even though I'm sure he couldn't see clearly whether the test is positive or not.

"Are you…?" he asks and his voice is raw with emotion. He has detached himself from me and is now standing across from me, on the other side of the bar. His eyes are on me and never leave my face, as if to analyze what could possibly be going on in my mind. I'm too terrified to look up and catch his gaze. I'm afraid of what I'll see in it.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at it yet," I say in a whisper, and I'm sure he can taste the anxiety in my voice.

He's moving again and he's next to me now. His hands are lovingly cupping my face and he brings it close to his own. Our foreheads are touching and we just look into each other's eyes for what seems the longest time. His lips brush mine slowly, gently, with the most utter devotion and care. His thumb is on my chin and inches his way toward my lower lip. My mouth opens under the soft pressure and his tongue is searching mine with slow and deep strokes. The kiss is soft and deep. A velvet kiss. His tongue is gently stroking and coaxing mine as if he were trying to comfort me.

The kiss ends and I sigh deeply. I take a big mouthful of oxygen and finally grab the stick.

My eyes came to rest on it at the same time as Edward's.

He knows.

I feel his hand on my stomach.

Two little blue lines have appeared in the little window.

Positive.

Edward's lips capture mine once more. His hand slide under my shirt and softly stroke the warm skin of my tummy. He goes to deepen the kiss but his phone starts to ring. I feel him smile against my lips as he takes out his Blackberry from his pocket. He answers with a very professional "Cullen," but I only see his crooked smile and the tenderness of his eyes.

His other hand comes to rest on my stomach again. He keeps on rubbing it gently. His hands, his caresses, are like words of love whispered very low in my ear in the dead of the night, in the throes of passion.

"No, Dad, everything is okay. I'm coming right away. No, I just forgot my watch. Trauma incoming, I got it. Don't worry. See you in a few."

He hangs up and slides his phone back into his blouse's pocket. He's grinning at me in an almost childish way. His hand that was previously stroking my stomach is now at my hip and he presses my whole body tight against his. His hands encircle my waist and come to rest in the small of my back before sliding lower and gripping my ass lightly. My face is nuzzled in his neck and once more, I become conscious of the state of arousal I'm in. My hands link on the nape of his neck and I stand on my toes to catch his mouth in a scorching kiss. I know he's late. I'm gonna have to wait for tonight.

"It's the start of something new, Bella," he whispers against my lips in between breathless gasps.

He brushes my lips in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. He goes to our room to get his watch and comes back to me to kiss me once more. As he's about to leave the apartment, he throws me one of his trademark smiles and finally he's out.

I sigh.

Three minutes.

**END**


End file.
